


Showing

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has never been good at understanding feelings, especially his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing

"What happens next?" John asked, leaning close to Teyla so as not to be overheard by the crowd.

"Elira must choose her attendants for the evening. It is a great honor."

John nodded and went back to watching the ceremony. Elira was lovely, although a bit young. John had no idea when someone who appeared to be in her mid-twenties had become too young. Catching him looking, Elira smiled from her position on the rounded platform in the city square. John returned the smile.

Elira stepped regally from the platform and the crowd parted to let her pass. As she approached his team, John prepared to take a step back but before he could Elira placed a hand in the center of his chest. Reaching out, she rested her other hand on Rodney's chest. "I have chosen."

John lifted his gaze from Elira to Rodney, standing across from him. Rodney's eyes had widened the way they did when he was surprised. John was surprised, too, but attending to a beautiful woman for the evening couldn't be that difficult.

As it turned out, it wasn't difficult at all. They only needed to sit with Elira during dinner. The food, roasted meat and vegetables with fresh warm bread, was good and John focused on it, letting Rodney carry the conversation.

Rodney was usually tongue-tied around attractive women, but Elira was smiling at him in a way that was just this side of flirtatious, and McKay was responding, waving his hands about as he told her about Sam the not-whale.

John smiled and sipped his wine.

When Elira threw back her head and laughed, making Rodney smile proudly, John felt himself warming to her even more.

 

"It is time," Elira said, rising to her feet.

John rose, instinctively holding out a hand but she was already standing so he offered it to Rodney instead. When Rodney was on his feet, Elira said, "Come."

Sharing a glance, John and Rodney followed.

Elira led them into what John privately called the town hall, even though the Dalarans were ruled by a queen. It was square and brick, with an arched door way like almost every town hall John had ever seen.

As they followed Elira past the public halls John began to get that uneasy feeling in his gut.

When Elira led them into a large chamber, lit with candles, the feeling solidified. In the middle of the chamber was a bed, a very large bed.

Turning, Elira smiled at them. "It is believed that if the queen conceives on the night she ascends the throne her reign will be a blessed one."

"Conceives?" Rodney echoed, sounding choked.

With a graceful nod, Elira approached Rodney, again resting her hand in the center of his chest. "That is why two attendants are chosen, to increase the chances of conception." Rodney opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Elira had pressed her lips to his.

The kiss went on long enough that John was starting to feel uncomfortable. Dropping his eyes to the floor, he started to back away. "I'll just wait outside."

"No," Elira said, leaving Rodney's side and reaching for John. She took hold of his wrist and pulled him back toward her. "We must share. Two such good friends should be able to share."

Elira looked from one of them to the other and that sense of being fucked expanded from John's gut to his fingertips. "Sure," he said.

 

Elira was as beautiful naked as she was clothed. More so when she was lying in Rodney's arms, her back to his chest, a pile of pillows supporting them both as Rodney kissed the side of her neck, caressed a breast with his big, square hand, worked the fingers of his other hand back and forth over her clit. She was close to coming, head thrown back, eyes closed, lifting her hips as Rodney touched her.

Kneeling in front of them, John was so turned on it hurt.

Rodney was touching her, but he was watching John as if Elira's pleasure was some sort of gift he was giving to John. John's own eyes kept moving from where Rodney's hand was parting Elira's folds, to the thumb brushing Elira's nipple, to Rodney's eyes, bright with pleasure.

When Elira gasped and began to tremble, John couldn't take it anymore, he pushed inside, his cock brushing Rodney's fingers.

Elira immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and John stretched out over her, over Rodney.

He was fucking a woman who was lying on top of Rodney. Rodney could probably feel his thrusts, maybe even in his cock, which John knew was hard and thick beneath the curve of Elira's back.

Rodney was still holding her, still touching her.

John kissed Elira, taking her mouth with his. She simply groaned and opened up to him. He pushed in deeper, needing.

They broke the kiss, and John stared down at her, panting. His hips had somehow stilled while they were kissing, and he drew them back, pushing in slow this time as his gaze shifted from Elira to the man beneath her.

Rodney was right there, close enough to kiss.

As if reading his mind, Elira slid a hand into John's hair and urged him down, not to her mouth, but to Rodney's. The angle was terrible, and Rodney's kiss was so tentative John felt something inside him break open, but he kept kissing, brushing his lips against Rodney's again and again as he rocked his cock back and forth inside Elira.

He could feel Elira kissing his neck and shoulder, and it was too much, too much touching and warmth and softness. Pulling away from Rodney's kiss, John closed his eyes, rested his forehead on Elira's shoulder, pushed in hard and came.

Withdrawing from Elira's embrace was almost a relief, but John made sure to kiss her softly as he slid from inside her to sit back on his knees.

Elira followed him. "Thank you, John," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Then she turned so she was straddling Rodney's hips, took his cock into her hand, and sank down onto him.

"Oh, god," Rodney said, and it was exactly how John would have thought Rodney would sound during sex. Not that John had ever thought about it.

John watched Elira's back as she moved, tracing the slender curve of her with his eyes, thinking this would be a good place to wait while they finished. But Elira had other ideas. Looking over her shoulder, Elira smiled. "Join us, John."

Join them. Right. Because this was a night for sharing.

Moving out from where he'd been kneeling between Rodney's legs, John looked down at Rodney. His face was even more open than usual, all vulnerable pleasure, and he had a hand on Elira's hip, the other resting on a thigh.

Not knowing what else to do, John lay down on his side next to them. He could see Rodney's cock when Elira rose up on her knees. It was thick and glistening with Elira's juices. Except John was pretty sure the streak of white fluid was his.

His come was on Rodney's cock.

John jerked his eyes away and up, only to find Rodney staring at him. Before he could stop himself, John was shifting, leaning down, pressing his mouth to Rodney's.

Without Elira between them, John could get closer, kiss more deeply.

He rested a hand on Rodney's belly, feeling the gentle curve of it. Then he began to explore, sliding his fingers through the triangle of Rodney's chest hair, across a nipple.

The entire time Elira was rocking on Rodney's cock.

John knew when she came because Rodney pulled his mouth from John's, his eyes falling shut as he gasped. Rodney had to be close, too, and John wanted to wrap his hand around Rodney's cock, pull his orgasm from him.

Instead he watched as Rodney took hold of Elira's hips and thrust upward, two, three, four times, before groaning out his release.

Elira settled herself against Rodney's chest, which John had to admit was more than broad enough for the task. He slid his own arm around her back, and moved close to them. It was kind of weird, snuggling with Rodney and a newly crowned queen, but not as weird as some of the other things they'd done in Pegasus.

John had thought maybe they'd fall asleep, but his cock, which had grown hard again while he was kissing Rodney, had other ideas. John was determined to ignore it, but Rodney turned his head toward John. He looked wrecked, like a man who'd had amazingly intense sex, and now didn't know what to do. John knew the feeling, so he kissed Rodney softly.

"I like it when you kiss," Elira said.

John turned to look at her, her own lips just inches from his and Rodney's.

"It's beautiful, the caring between you."

Feeling his cheeks heat, John leaned up to kiss her. Then she kissed Rodney.

Just like that they were off again, three naked bodies sliding together on the bed. John tried to focus on Elira, because this was her night, but he couldn't help it if his fingers brushed Rodney's thigh or his lips slid along the side of Rodney's neck.

 

Elira was on her back, Rodney kneeling next to her, sucking on her nipple, making her arch.

John moved away, down between her legs. She parted her thighs and John leaned down to slip his tongue between her folds. Her sweetness coated his tongue, but there was something else there, too, something sharper, something that was him and Rodney.

Him and Rodney together. They'd both been inside her, both come inside her. John couldn't help himself, he plunged his tongue deeper.

A hand slid through his hair, and John lifted his face. Rodney was right there, curious and wanting. John kissed him, shared what he'd found of them with Rodney.

When they parted, John slid two fingers inside Elira. She arched and gasped, but John pulled them out again. He pressed his fingertips to Rodney's lips and Rodney opened for him. John slid his fingers inside and Rodney began to suck, a sensation that went straight to John's cock.

Fingers clean, he withdrew them from Rodney's mouth and eased them back into Elira. She gasped but as John turned to look at her, Rodney placed a hand on John's cheek and drew him into another kiss.

Kissing Rodney, he slid his fingers back and forth, making love to both of them at the same time.

When the need to catch his breath forced John to draw back from Rodney's kiss, Elira said, "I wish I could have you both at the same time."

Confused, John looked down at her, and pulled in a breath as a jolt of lust went through him. Elira was playing with her own breast, brushing the nipple almost absently with her fingers as she smiled up at them.

"One in front and one behind," she added.

Rodney whimpered. John was right there with him, because that would be hot, incredibly hot.

Letting go of her breast, Elira lifted herself up onto her elbows. "Unfortunately, you must both release your pleasure in my quim, but I could take one of you in my mouth, as long as you don't climax."

John closed his eyes and wondered why he'd never met a woman like her before now.

 

Why he was the one who seemed to always get the missionary position John had no idea. Not that he was complaining. Elira felt incredibly good around him, and she was lifting her hips, meeting his strokes, something that had always worked for John in a big way.

He'd already watched Rodney take her a second time, from behind, while John's cock was in her mouth. Elira hadn't sucked him much, just held him there. It was just as well. If she had sucked him John would have come.

Instead, he'd rested his cock in Elira's mouth and tried not to think too much about the fact that he and Rodney were inside the same woman as he watched Rodney, whose face was even more expressive during sex, and who kept staring into John's eyes as he slid in and out of the woman between them.

Now John was inside her. She was beyond wet, coated in juices from all three of them. That he was inside a woman who had Rodney's come in her was something John wasn't going to examine too closely, so he leaned down and kissed her.

Rodney was kneeling next to them. John glanced at him, trying not to look at Rodney's softened cock, which seemed to be hardening again.

Elira turned her head to the side, opening her mouth like a baby seeking its mother's breast, and Rodney edged closer, until he was close enough for Elira to close her lips around the head of his cock.

John thrust hard.

Rodney's cock was just inches from his face, shining with their combined fluids, and John may have brushed his lips along the shaft, just a little, may have licked the part that wasn't in Elira's mouth. May have slid down until his tongue was tangling with Elira's as they both the caressed the cock in her mouth.

"Oh, god," Rodney said.

John knew exactly how he felt.

Then somehow Rodney's cock shifted from Elira's mouth to his. John sucked instinctively, his hips moving faster as he drove himself into Elira's wetness.

Rodney touched the back of his neck, slid his hand into John's hair, and John came. He kept thrusting and sucking as the pleasure poured out of him in long, shattering spurts.

Letting go of Rodney's cock, John slid from Elira's body, watching as she rolled toward Rodney. Curling her hand around Rodney's cock, she said, "I could take you again, if you like."

Rodney shook his head. "Aren't you getting sore?"

"A little." Lifting herself up on one arm, Elira kissed him. "But according to tradition it is the only way I am allowed to bring you to climax."

John could do it. John could make Rodney come.

Rodney shook his head. "I'm fine. You've been very generous already." There was genuine gratitude in the look Rodney gave her, and John backed farther away.

"The pleasure was mine," Elira answered, kissing him again.

Slipping from the bed, John headed for the adjacent bathroom Elira had pointed to earlier.

His cock was slick when John took it in his hand to piss, but at least it stayed quiescent. He didn't want to get hard again. He just wanted to go to sleep and not think about Rodney's cock in his mouth.

Elira and Rodney were nestled beneath the covers by the time John returned.

"Come sleep with us," Elira said.

John slid in next to her, kissed her lightly, and closed his eyes.

 

When John woke, Elira was gone. Rodney was still sleeping, lips slightly parted. He looked like someone John had kissed.

Telling the part of him that thought maybe he should do it again to shut up, John slid from the bed and began searching for his clothes.

He'd just put on his pants when Rodney said, "Hey."

John said "hey" back and threw Rodney the shirt he'd found next to his own.

"Time to rise and shine I take it."

"Yup." John pulled on his own shirt and stuffed his feet into his boots. "I'll see you out there."

 

Elira escorted them to the gate. John had no idea what to say to her, so he didn't say anything, neither did Rodney. Fortunately, she didn't seem to expect them to talk.

After Rodney dialed the DHD, Elira took John by the hand and led him to where Rodney was standing. The others dropped back a discreet distance, for which John was extremely grateful.

Taking Rodney's hand in her free hand, she said, "Thank you for sharing what is between you with me."

"Oh, well, you're welcome," Rodney answered, flushing slightly. Feeling his own face heat, John nodded his agreement.

Elira smiled and kissed Rodney's cheek then John's. "Until we meet again." With a last squeeze, Elira released their hands and took a step back.

John clapped Rodney on the shoulder and they started toward the gate.

 

The knock came just as we was about to turn in for the night. They'd been back for three days. Three restless days.

John opened the door and in strode Rodney, rubbing his hands together.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Rodney said without preamble.

"Your cock in my mouth? Yeah, me either," John thought.

"What if she gets pregnant? She could be pregnant already. In nine months there could be a little John or a little Rodney running around the Pegasus galaxy."

"Babies don't run," John said.

Rodney glared.

"Look, we knew what we were agreeing to when we did it. By Dalaran tradition, a child stays with its mother, especially royal children."

"So we're just what? Sperm donors?"

"Yes. Look, it's a little weird for me, too, but do you really want to go live among the Dalaran? Or bring the child here?"

"No." Rodney sat on the edge of John's bed, shoulders slumped. "It's just weird to think I might have a child I'll never know."

"We might be able to visit," John said, sitting beside him. "Think of it this way, it was more fun than jerking off into a cup."

Rodney didn't give him the glare John was expecting, just said, "yeah," and stood.

"Hey, Rodney," John said, following him to the door. "We're good, right?"

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Right," John said, why wouldn't they be. "Good-night."

"Night, Colonel," Rodney said and then he was gone.

 

John had managed to put what had happened with Elira behind him. Mostly. He no longer had sudden, visceral sense memories of kissing Rodney in the middle of dinner. And if he thought about that night while jerking off in the shower, well, that was between him and his hand.

Not that anyone could blame him for thinking about it. A threesome with a beautiful and very sensual woman, who wouldn't jerk off to memories of something like that?

So he wasn't expecting it when, at the end of a debrief from a scouting mission to PY3-842, Carter said, "The Dalarans have invited you for a visit."

"Really?" Rodney said, sounding happily surprised.

"Apparently, there is some sort of celebration, and you've been invited."

Feeling Rodney's eyes searching for his, John dropped his gaze to the table. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"First thing in the morning."

Which would put them there in the early evening Dalaran time. "We'll be ready."

"Good. Dismissed."

Rodney followed him from the room, as John had known he would. Before the barrage of what-ifs could start, John lifted his finger and pointed it at Rodney. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"But—" Rodney started to say. Then he shut his mouth.

"Good," John said, nodding and then walking away.

 

Going back to a place where he'd had really hot sex shouldn't have made John nervous, but it did.

Judging from Rodney's silence, it was making Rodney nervous too.

Sharing a glance with Rodney, John started toward the wormhole, Rodney at his side.

Elira was waiting for them on the other side. "Welcome," she said, holding out her hands.

John took her hands in his as she kissed his cheek. He smiled awkwardly at the group of Dalarans who'd accompanied their queen to the gate while she repeated her greeting with Rodney.

"Thank you for coming," Elira said to Teyla, who had stepped through the gate with Ronon, just behind John and Rodney.

"It is our pleasure," Teyla answered smoothly. "Although I am curious about this celebration."

Resting her hand on her abdomen, Elira smiled. "I will be making an announcement. A joyous announcement."

Oh, joy, John thought.

 

Elira asked John and Rodney to join her on the platform in the town square. Her people gathered around them, and Elira made her announcement. She was pregnant. Three months pregnant. The situation might have been bearable if she hadn't thanked her attendants to thunderous applause from the Dalarans.

John could practically feel Rodney flushing beside him.

Standing among the Dalarans, Ronon looked amused. John couldn't quite bring himself to look at Teyla.

"Now, we shall dine," Elira said.

 

Dinner was quieter this time. Rodney didn't tell any stories and though the food was undoubtedly good, John wasn't really tasting it.

"Is something troubling you?" Elira asked Rodney while her people celebrated noisily around them.

Rodney seemed to hesitate, then lowered his fork and knife to his plate. "I don't suppose you know... No, of course not."

Elira covered Rodney's hand with her own. "Whichever of you is the father, I know this child will be a blessing to both me and my people." She lifted her gaze to John's face as she spoke, including him. "If you have finished your meal, perhaps we should retire to somewhere more private."

John knew what was coming, knew he should say no. He stood.

So did Rodney.

 

Elira kissed him first this time, her arms twining about his neck, her breasts pressing into his chest. She felt good, and John gave into the feeling, letting her deepen their kisses, letting her arouse him.

When they finally parted John looked up to find Rodney standing just a couple of feet away. There was a heat in Rodney's eyes that made John reach for the clasp on Elira's dress, made him turn her toward Rodney as he undid the dress and it dropped gracefully to the floor, leaving her standing naked between them.

Elira held out her arms and Rodney closed the space separating them.

 

The fingers entwined in his hair tugged gently and John released Elira's nipple, lifting his head. She smiled down at him.

Rodney and Elira had been kissing while John caressed her and Rodney's face was still close to hers. John shifted, rising up to place a quick kiss on Elira's soft lips.

"The last time we were together was for me and my people, but tonight is for us, for you," she said softly. "Simply tell me what you desire and we will do it."

John shook his head.

"You haven't thought about the three of us together? Haven't imagined other things we might have done?" Elira asked.

To deny that he'd thought about it would make him a liar. "Yes, but..." Those where private thoughts, not meant to be shared. He could feel Rodney watching him, and against his better judgment, John turned to look at him.

Rodney's eyes were full of questions and a desire for the kinds of things Rodney would never, ever ask for.

Things neither of them would ask for.

Looking down at Elira, John said, "What you said last time, about both of us being in you, that's what I thought about."

Elira smiled.

 

John closed his eyes and tried to control the desire rising up inside him. Elira was close around him, close and soft and amazing even through the condom. But she wasn't the only thing he could feel. He could feel Rodney. Right there. Rodney's cock was right there. When John moved his cock slid along Rodney's, the two of them separated by the thinnest of barriers.

Then Rodney moved and John opened his eyes. Rodney was staring up at him, looking as dazed as John felt.

Rodney was holding Elira in his arms, cradling her against his chest, and John reached up, stroked her shoulders as he moved his hips, returning Rodney's caress.

 

"See," Elira said, kissing his chest before resting her head on his shoulder. "It is good to ask for what you want."

Behind her, Rodney made a "hmmpf" of agreement.

"Mmm," John said, closing his eyes. He felt incredibly good, relaxed and content.

Except.

Except Rodney hadn't said what he'd wanted, what he'd thought about.

"Rodney." John removed his hand from Elira's waist and moved it backward until the back of his hand brushed Rodney's chest. "You never said what you wanted."

"Doesn't matter. This was good. More than good."

Elira had stiffened as soon as Rodney had said it didn't matter. Turning to face Rodney, she rested a hand on his hip and kissed him softly. "Of course it matters," she said, her tone regal despite her nakedness and the intimacy of what they'd just done.

"She's right," John said, rolling onto his side to face Rodney.

Sliding down, Elira took one of Rodney's nipples into her mouth. She had discovered last time that Rodney's nipples seemed to be connected to his cock. Reaching out, John did one of those things he'd been trying not to think about and rubbed Rodney's other nipple with his thumb. It hardened beneath his touch, and Rodney sucked in a sharp breath.

Inching closer, John lifted himself up onto one elbow so he could look down at Rodney's face. He knew what Rodney looked like when he was afraid, when he was pleased, or worried, or happy. When he was concentrating on his next big discovery or trying to pull off another by-the-seat-of-his-pants miracle. Thanks to Elira he even knew what Rodney looked like during sex.

There were few things John liked looking at as much as he liked looking at Rodney's face. Rodney wasn't handsome, not classically handsome anyway, but there was so much life in him, so much courage, and it was all right there for John to look at.

John kept trying to look away.

Abandoning Rodney's nipple, John lifted his hand to Rodney's cheek, traced it with the pads of his fingers. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Rodney's.

Rodney made a soft, almost scared sound, but John kept kissing him, easy, so easy.

"You," Rodney said, his voice low and rough. "I thought about you. You and Elira."

"What were we doing?" John brushed his lips across Rodney's.

"Elira was... she was blowing me. You..." Rodney swallowed. "You were inside me."

The desire which had been at a slow burn while they kissed flared up inside him and John pressed his mouth to Rodney's again. Only this kiss wasn't easy. Because John wanted, wanted everything Rodney was offering, everything he was asking for.

"Yes," John said. "Fuck yes."

 

It was Elira who found the plant oil her people used as lubricant from the side of the bed where it had been abandoned after John had used it on her. And it was Elira who first slid her fingers into Rodney.

John could only watch, mesmerized by the sight of her slender fingers and Rodney's ass, which up close looked sweet of all things.

John couldn't help himself. He slid a finger in next to Elira's, and Rodney moaned. Moaned and lifted his hips, and John thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

 

Elira turned Rodney onto his side, her delicate hand resting on Rodney's hip as she closed her mouth around his cock.

John fumbled with the condom packet, his eyes glued to the sight of Rodney and Elira.

Finally managing to unroll it down his shaft, he reached for the oil and coated himself with it, twice, because he wanted to be sure they had enough. Then he slid his slick fingers inside Rodney one more time just to be sure.

Rodney moaned and clutched at the pillow beneath his head.

Right, so Rodney was ready, and Elira had already started, and John just needed to do it. Pulling in a breath, he stretched out along Rodney's back and kissed the side of his neck. There were things he should probably say about pain and telling him to stop, but instead he just pressed the head of his cock against Rodney's opening.

Rodney's skin was warm even through the condom and John knew it was nothing compared to how hot Rodney would be inside. He breathed against the back of Rodney's neck, waiting. Then Rodney reached back and took hold of his hip, squeezed a little, and John moved.

Rodney opened for him, just like Elira had, only this was Rodney. John panted against Rodney's neck, and wrapped his arm around Rodney's chest, and edged deeper.

All around him, Rodney was all around him. John could smell him, and hear his quiet, ragged breaths, could feel Rodney's back pressed against his chest, Rodney's skin beneath his hand, Rodney's softness caressing him.

John rocked his hips slow and steady, and kissed Rodney's shoulder.

When Rodney began to moan and move his hips, John slid his hand down Rodney's chest to his cock. Except Elira was there. "Let me, please," John said, and Elira withdrew. John wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock.

He followed where Rodney led, stroking and thrusting to the rhythm Rodney set, until Rodney began to shake in his arms. John took him through it with his hand and his cock, slowing his strokes as Rodney tightened around him.

When Rodney relaxed against him, John kept moving, slowing his thrusts so much that they weren't really thrusts at all.

He was close. He could go over in an instant, tumble into intense, blinding pleasure, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this. So he held Rodney tightly and barely moved.

It happened anyway. Turned him inside out. Left him shaken and spent, clinging to Rodney's broad back.

 

"Show him your heart, John," Elira whispered patting John's chest and brushing her lips to his cheek.

John nodded as if he understood, and didn't look at the him in question. He'd woken up alone in Elira's bed, in sheets that still smelled of sex.

He'd found Rodney having breakfast with Teyla and Ronon, but he hadn't even returned John's greeting, simply nodding at John's "good morning, Rodney." He'd barely said two words the entire walk to the gate, smiling only when Elira had kissed him good-bye.

Rodney was several steps ahead of John when they stepped through the gate, and he never looked back.

 

Elira's words were still echoing in John's head when he knocked on Rodney's door.

Rodney didn't look happy to see him, more resigned, but he stepped back and let John in.

"Look, Colonel, you don't need to say anything," Rodney said.

John almost sighed in relief.

"I know you're straight and military and it can't happen again."

It finally registered that Rodney was standing several feet away and there was a whole weird defensive set to his body. "What?" John said.

"I know it was just Elira making us, making you, do things you normally wouldn't, and..."

"What?" John said again, frowning.

"Last night. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"I haven't forgotten anything. I just don't remember Elira making me do anything." John walked toward him, stopping when they were practically nose to nose.

Rodney looked up at him, eyes full of questions John didn't know how to answer.

Lifting a hand to Rodney's cheek, John touched him just like he had the night before, just before they'd kissed, before Rodney had asked for what he wanted. "I remember you," John whispered.

"Oh," Rodney said.

"Yeah," John agreed, and kissed him.


End file.
